Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a lure used in spin casting, jigging, trolling, and other types of fishing techniques.
Description of the Related Art
Techniques for catching fish of all types include the use of a variety of devices, such as nets, traps, cages, harpoons, spears, and hooks. While some of these approaches are directed to acquiring a large number of fish in a single catch, the use of a single line in combination with a hook or other means to catch a fish has been known for thousands of years. Early fisherman used hand lines, which eventually evolved into the use of fishing rods for casting the line a long distance.
Also known is the use of live bait as well as artificial bait and lures to attract fish. Bait casting, spin casting, jigging, and trolling are the more common techniques for using a lure because movement of the lure in the water and reflection of light off the lure is used to simulate a prey for fish.
Of particular interest to the present disclosure is the metal or reflective lure used in spin casting, trolling, and jigging. Although lures of this type tend to be categorized as “spoon” lures due to the dished reflective surface, the spoon shape is not necessarily the easiest to manufacture and not always an attraction for fish.